


It's Not Okay; But I'm Alright

by dxs



Series: Tumblr vignettes [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jason calls Bruce out, Post RHATO 25, Post RIP Alfred Pennyworth, there's a dead joker in the room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxs/pseuds/dxs
Summary: When the news of the Joker's death hits, Bruce thinks maybe it's time he and Jason had a talk.Prompt: A boy needs his father.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Tumblr vignettes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625221
Comments: 8
Kudos: 219





	It's Not Okay; But I'm Alright

The news of the Joker's death rocks all of Gotham City. Especially the caped crusaders and sworn protectors.

For Bruce Wayne, it is a time for sober reflections.

In the decades since he started his quest to make Gotham safe, Bruce has gained a lot. A family, friends and allies. But he has lost just as much, if not more. 

Although, not all to the clown. 

Still, the news of the Joker's death gives Bruce a lot to think about. Mostly of the son he lost to the clown's machinations; and despite his miraculous resurrection, Bruce never got him back.

Bruce always thought that if the clown died, it would be by Jason's hand. He's still not certain that Jason had nothing to do with the accident that caused the Joker to slip and break his neck. But Red Hood hasn't been in Gotham for almost two years. 

There's a bouquet of white lilies, set up tastefully on his desk, when he goes in to work the next day. There's no name from the sender, but it's signed _'My sincerest condolences'_ in Jason's cursive.

It's the most Bruce has heard from his son since Alfred's funeral.

All his kids returned at some point, even Dick. Bruce had thought the meeting at the bar would be the start of a new chapter, what with Alfred gone and the family needing to stick together. But Jason's new chapter did not include the family.

Bruce's son has been legally resurrected, but he has never been more lost to Bruce. He had thought they were making progress, following the Penguin's shooting and their talk after Roy's death. 

But Jason had set them back by taking over the Iceberg Lounge and declaring himself a legal entity. 

He can admit that Jason has been doing a lot of good for the people of lower Gotham, who he fondly refers to as _his_ people. Red Hood operates out of Gotham, but Jason Todd has been very active _in_ Gotham. 

It's all Bruce has been trying to teach Jason. He only wishes that Jason would leave the criminal lifestyle behind. 

The flowers seem to be just an innocent bouquet. No hidden message, bomb or harmful substances. Besides the message, that is. 

Bruce isn't sure if the note is meant to be mocking, sarcastic or sincere. You never know with Jason, but receiving a condolence message a few hours after the Joker's death is announced is no coincidence. 

He knows it's not an invitation, but he takes it as one. 

A couple of minutes later, he's driving downtown to where he knows Jason spends most of his free time these days. 

Bruce has never set foot in the Catherine Todd Community Center. Not even when it was opened. The news had had a field day, all speculating why Gotham's biggest philanthropist didn't show up for his son.

He gets some suspicious looks as he steps out of the car, but he ignores them. 

When he asks to see Jason, he gets even more suspicious looks, before Jason appears. 

"You sure about this?" the young man at the front desk asks Jason under his breath. 

If Bruce wasn't so well-trained, he wouldn't have picked up the words. 

Bruce recognizes the man. He used to be Two Face's henchman. 

Jason only nods before leading Bruce to his office. 

Bruce takes a quick look around the office. It's pretty standard for an office, big and spacious with bits of personal touches. Like the art on the wall, the framed photographs on the desk and the replica of Red Hood's helmet on the shelf at the far side of the office. 

"If you're here to ask for the location of a Lazarus Pit, you're in the wrong place," Jason informs him as he puts the desk between them. "You're better off asking Ra's."

Jason doesn't sit, and he doesn't offer Bruce a seat. They stand there, with the mahogany desk between them as they size each other up. 

"That's not why I'm here." 

"No?" Jason asks. 

It's clear that Jason doesn't believe him. Bruce doesn't know why Jason believes Bruce would go to such lengths for someone like Joker. 

"Then why are you here?" 

"How are you?" Bruce asks instead. He's worried about Jason. About how he's doing and how he's taking the news. 

"I'm peachy," Jason snorts. "But then again, I didn't just lose _my greatest love_ ," he says in a sarcastic voice. "How are _you_ doing, Bruce?" 

"I'm alright," Bruce says carefully. "I got your flowers." And then, because it's as good as anything to begin a conversation, he asks, "Why did you send them?" 

Jason shrugs. "It seemed appropriate." 

He's trying to look relaxed and carefree, but Bruce can see how tense he really is.

"I was told it's what you do when someone loses a loved one." Then he fixes his luminous green eyes on Bruce. "Did you not like them? I specifically told the florist to make sure they're lilies, because I know they're your favorite."

Bruce hums. 

"You have five minutes to state why you're here," Jason informs him when he doesn't say anything more. "After that, I'm having security toss you out."

Now that he's here, he doesn't know why he made the decision to come. 

Checking up on Jason to see how he's taking the news of the clown's death seemed like a good reason. He needed to be sure Jason wouldn't do anything brash. Jason has a history of lashing out when things feel out of his control and it's important that he knows he doesn't have to deal with this alone. 

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, in light of the recent news," Bruce tells him. "I know how you feel about the Joker and I can't blame you, given your history. We've had our differences, but you will never stop being family, Jason. You don't have to deal with this alone. I'm here for you."

Jason stares incredulously at him, his mouth hanging half-open in surprise. 

"Wow!" Jason exclaims. "Joker's death must have hit you harder than I thought if you're checking up on me."

"Jason--" Bruce starts, absolutely horrified that he thinks Bruce cares so little about him. He takes a step forward, but stops himself when Jason flinches. "The Joker's death means nothing to me, Jason. I only care about you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jason explodes. "And where was your concern when he killed me? When I came back lost and confused? Tell me, Bruce, where were you when I was just a boy that needed his father? 

"Now your favorite playmate is gone, and you need someone to take your frustration out on? I mean, why not dust up the old punching bag? Jason’s always good at taking a hit, isn't he? All you have to do is give him a little kick in the ass.

"This may come as a surprise to you, Bruce, seeing as you have no concept of it, but I've moved on. I don't spend all my days thinking about what a hypocrite you are or about a clown that should have died a long time ago. 

"So, you can take your concern and talks of family and shove them up your ass. I'm sure one of your other flock will do just fine for a punching bag. If not, you're rich enough to get a new one."

As if he's been waiting for her cue, the door opens and Jason's Amazon teammate steps in. 

"Little One," she says, giving Bruce a once over and then promptly dismissing him to fix her eyes on Jason, "they're ready."

There's so much Bruce needs Jason to know. So much he has to tell him, but then Jason turns to him with a steady gaze. He doesn't have to say anything, Bruce gets his message. 

The Amazon looks eager to throw him out, but Bruce leaves before she gets the chance. 

Jason has moved on. There’s nothing here for him. There hasn’t been in years. He finally understands that, and adds one more loss to his life.


End file.
